Ache
by Run Around With A KF Lover XD
Summary: When does the love for someone end and the abuse begin? When does the concern of a friend become nagging? Will Wally learn the difference between the concern of a friend and just some random person who just happened to have seen too much. Will it be too late when Wally finally realizes the difference between a lover and an abuser. Because pain always becomes pleasure in the end.
1. Bruises and staring problems

Well hello everyone, I'm back from the dead and ready to write! This is something that randomly popped into my head and had to write it. Think of this as a sorry for one: not writing since forever and two: not finishing my last story :( a moment of silence for my dead computer and all my lost chapters for my other story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any other DC characters. Also this story has mature content and yaoi so if you don't like it don't read.**

Anyway, here it goes my new story hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one: Bruises and staring problems**

"Why would anyone love something as ugly as you."

Ouch... Wally winced when those words were spoken so harshly and directed at him. He could feel the tears start to prickle at the back of his eyes, but quickly blinked the feeling away before Roy could notice how upset he actually was.

"B-but..." Wally cut himself off before he could say something stupid like 'But you love me.'

Roy turned to face him face red with anger "But nothing Wally, I told you to _**never**_ talk to me in public _**ever!**_" hissed angrily.

Wally turned away finding the dirty carpet of Roy's apartment to be enthralling, actually looking at anything but the other red head would be good right now. Wally mumbled something incoherent, but he guessed that was the wrong thing to do because Roy grips his face in his hand tightly... too tightly. Wally could feel the sharp pain of the other red head's painfully tight grip on his jaw as his head is being yanked to face him. Wally knew he was going to have a bruise there now and when he saw Dick and Artemis at school tomorrow they were going to have a field day.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Roy yelled in his face.

"Ok." Wally said obediently looking up at Roy with sad eyes.

Roy was unaffected by the sad green eyes staring up at him as he continued to yell "Do you like this, do you like making me mad at you?!"

"No." came Wally's simple reply.

Roy tightened his grip on Wally's face his nails digging into soft skin as he tried to flinch away from him. "No what Wally? Are you so stupid you don't know how to make complete sentences?"

And here come the insults again...

Wally frowned "I'm not stupid!"

"Wow, he actually does know how to have a conversation."Roy said sarcastically finally letting go of Wally.

"Oh yea, I'm so stupid I get better grades than you. The D student calling me stupid." Wally blurted out just as sarcastically before he could stop himself.

Wally's eyes widen in horror before the resounding slap against skin was all that could be heard in the small apartment. Roy hovered of the now cowering ginger, who managed to back himself against the wall in fear. Roy looked into scared green eyes and felt all his anger dissipate. He frowned and reach out to touch the boy only for him to flinch away. Roy's frown deepened.

"Wally, I'm sorry..."

No answer.

"I didn't mean it, what I said. I didn't mean to hit you, I just got so angry, you know how I get." Roy apologized.

"You're lying." his voice was so small... so broken.

"Wally."

Roy grabbed Wally by the wrist, Wally allowed himself to be pulled closer. Roy wrapped his strong arms around him. Wally felt himself sigh as he hugged Roy back.

"I'm sorry." Roy mumbled into his neck then kissed him there.

"'S ok." Wally murmured back into Roy's chest.

Roy pulled back just enough to look at Wally "You know I love you right?" Roy asked.

"Yea." Wally replied with a small smile.

Obviously that was the right answer because Roy gently tilted Wally's head up so he could capture his lips in a soft kiss, Wally's eyes fluttered close as he kissed back. Their lips moved slowly against each other. Roy pulled away and started placing feathery light kisses down his jawline as if trying to kiss away all the pain he'd caused. His kisses trailed further down leaving a trail down his neck. Wally leaned his head to the side letting Roy take advantage of the new area of skin. Roy licked his way back up his neck leaving a small kiss next to his ear before taking his earlobe into his mouth before nibbling on it, eliciting a soft moan from Wally. The smaller red head could feel the warmth starting to pool in his stomach. Wally turned his head to kiss Roy on the lips, letting his hands run up the expanse of his back resting on his broad shoulders. Roy let his hands roam down the smaller boy's body stopping only to squeeze his ass softly. Wally pulled away with a gasp.

"Mmmm Roy harder." he moaned out arching his ass.

"Don't mind if I do." Roy said smugly groping him roughly like he asked.

Wally presses his lips to Roy's once again and this time Roy licks at his bottom lip, Wally opens his mouth letting him in. Their tongues tangle together as they taste each other. His nails gently scraping against the fabric of Roy's shirt as he runs his hands down his back. Roy groans into Wally's mouth bucking his hips rubbing his hardening member against Wally's groin. The small ginger moans rolling his hips begging for more friction. Wally squeaked in surprise when Roy hefted him up, holding him up by his thighs. Wally wrapped his legs around the other boys waist holding himself up when he felt Roy moving towards the couch. Roy sat down with him in his lap, Wally sat with his long legs on either side of Roy. Their lips meet in another heated kiss, when Roy's tongue snakes its way into Wally's mouth he moans pressing there bodies closer together. His tongue explores every inch of Wally's mouth seemingly committing every part to memory and Wally is loving the feel of it. He shivers when Roy's hands sneak their way under his shirt. Rough hands find sensitive nipples under his loose red shirt. Wally breaks away from the kiss to gasp out a strangled moan, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Roy played with his nipples pinching and rolling them between his fingers. Those sinful hands then move to take his shirt off throwing it to the floor. Wally's breath hitches getting stuck in his throat when a hot, _sohot_, wet mouth closed around his hard nipple, biting and sucking while the other was teased almost lovingly, switching to give the other nipple the same treatment. The warmth in Wally's stomach grew along with the uncomfortable throbbing in his pants. He groaned grinding against the equally sized tent in Roy's pants. Roy groaned holding Wally's hips and grinding his hips up against the freckled ginger's groin causing amazing friction. Roy latched onto Wally's neck biting down where his neck and shoulder met. Wally let out a deep low moan lulling his head to the side, he let his hands slowly play with the hem of Roy's shirt. His fingers ghost over the taunt muscle underneath the tanned skin of Roy's stomach. Wally was now panting thanks to the feel of Roy's hips bucking against his.

God it felt so good, but he wanted more.

"Roy moooore." he whined

Roy detached his mouth from where he was making a decent sized cluster of hickeys and quickly threw off his shirt. He easily discarded of his and Wally's pants and boxers adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor. Roy kissed Wally again playing with his pert hole, teasing him with his calloused fingers. Wally was a mess, a hot fucking mess and he couldn't take waiting anymore he wanted to feel Roy inside of him right now. He hesitantly pulled away from Roy's lips.

"Roy I need you." He couldn't help whining

Roy smirked "You need me to what, baby?" he asked kissing down his neck again.

"I need you inside me Roy." Wally almost sobbed from how badly his arousal hurt.

He was already leaking pre-cum, he was so tempted to just touch himself, but the need to feel Roy was too great. Roy prodded Wally's entrance, he almost sighed in relief at that. Slowly, slowly, _sofuckingslowly_ Roy's cock pushed in inch by inch past his tight ring of muscle. I burned but Wally didn't care because his brain was too happy about being filled that it overrode any and all pain giving way to nothing but pleasure.

"Roy move, ohmygodRoymove!" Wally hissed rolling his hips trying to get his body accustomed to being filled without being stretched first.

Roy finally started moving slowly thrusting in and out in and out until he built up a steady rhythm. Wally mewled when Roy started picking up speed. He cried out in pleasure when Roy hit that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him whiting out his vision. Roy repositions himself at a different angle to hit that sweet, _sweet _bundle of nerves.

"ROY!" Wally cried out again.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, back arching obscenely as Roy roughly pounded into him against that spot that made Wally see stars beneath his eyelids. Wally grabbed his weeping cock quickly pumping it in time with Roy's hard thrusts, the slick pre-cum that coated his dick making it easier to move his hand up and down. A high pitched keening noise was sent past his lips from the back of his throat when Roy's thrusts got deeper and more frantic. The fact that Wally could hear Roy's groaning and the occasional deep moan made this so much better. Once again he could feel that warmth pooling in his stomach no becoming a burning sensation throughout his whole body sending shiver down his spine letting him know he was getting close. And if Roy kept up these hard deep thrusts it wouldn't take long. He gripped himself tighter and started pumping his burning member faster, wanting nothing else but to come.

Wally was so close, so fucking close he just need a little more to push him over the edge.

He could feel himself clench down on Roy's hard member with his impending climax when he thrust exceptionally hard against that spot he so desperately need him to hit. Wally called out Roy's name as he came hard into his hand, spurts of sticky white liquid coated Wally's fingers. Roy came right after with a murmuring of Wally's name, filling Wally with his seed, riding out his orgasm by rolling his hips into sated boy above him. Wally moaned one last time as Roy pulled out of him, setting the smaller red head on the couch next to him. Roy slowly got up meandering over to the bathroom, he came back a few minutes later with tissue in his hand, to find a sleeping ginger on his couch. He smiled softly before he cleaned the boy of their mess and threw away the tissue. Gently Roy picked up the sleeping boy as to not wake him and carried his little lover into his room. Roy set him on his bed then climbed in on the other side, cuddling up close to Wally he let himself fall asleep.

Wally awoke to the feel of strong arms around his waist and deep, slow breaths against the back of his neck, but he could have sworn he fell asleep on the couch.

'Roy must have moved me into his bed.'

He thought sinking back into the warm body behind him, his eyes started close as he got comfortable again. Wally's calm state was ruined when that one fateful thought ran though his mind.

'I hope Mrs. Hol doesn't give us a test today.' that was then followed by 'Fuck, there's school today!'

That's when Wally's eyes flew open "Fuck there's school today!"

His eyes went straight to Roy's alarm clock, it read 6:14. Wally got up in a frantic panic, he needed to get up now or he would be late for school. Without thinking he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He glanced into the mirror catching his reflection, Wally slowly turned his head to see the result of last night's escapade. There on his face were the bruises from Roy's hand, on one side four purple finger shaped bruises, on the other a large bruise distinctly in the shape of someone's thumb, then there were the hickeys that decorated his skin. You could clearly tell he had been man handled, but he'd have to worry about that later 'cause right now he really needed a shower and the last thing he wanted was to show up at school smelling and looking like he had been thoroughly fucked and then some. He only took five minute to properly bathe himself, three to brush his teeth and was now searching for something to wear, thanking the universe that he left clothes the last time he was here. Wally had thrown on his favorite yellow and red hoodie and was now jumping around trying to put on pair of simple black skinny jeans. Wally promptly fell on the floor face against the carpet and his ass in the air. It was all of five seconds before Wally was scrambling to his feet grabbing a random pair of socks. Shoving them on his feet he hopped over to his bag and pulled out his cell phone, which surprisingly had three bars of battery left. Wally's fingers were a blur on the keypad as he dialed the number.

"Come on, come on, come on pick up the phone." Wally said holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder while he tied his shoes.

The dial tone cut as the person on the other line picked up "What?" Came Artemis' voice.

"Yea, I need a favor..." Wally said sheepishly throwing his bag over his shoulder and rushing out of the dinky apartment.

"And does this favor involve me covering for you somehow?" she asked moodily.

Wally jumped down the last few steps before answering "Kind of, I just need you to meet me outside the school before class starts."

"Oookay, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your secret pimp would it." Artemis asked

"He not a pimp... and yes." Wally said walking down the street.

"Whelp then I can't help you, call Dick isn't he your best friend." she said about to hang up.

"NO! Wait wait, don't hang up I really need _**your**_ help!" Wally exclaimed almost tripping over himself.

Artemis snorted "Whatever bay watch, anyone who hits, then fucks someone, but doesn't associate with them in public is a pimp Wally."

Wally rolled his eyes at the girl even though she couldn't see it "Whatever Artemis, I need you to bring make up."

"What, why!" Artemis' concerned voice rang through the phone. "Wally you need to really break it off with this guy if he keeps doing this to you, its like every other day you show up with another bruise or black eye these days."

"Wow, didn't know you cared Artemis." he said jokingly.

"I'm serious Wally! One day you are going to get seriously hurt by this guy!" Artemis scolded.

"Ok ok, the make up?" the red head asked again.

There was a pause, "Oh yeah that, I have to call Zatanna for it."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait, why?! You're a girl don't you have some?" Wally rushed out.

Artemis scoffed "Just in case you haven't noticed I don't wear make up... besides even if I did it'd be too dark. Zatanna's the only other girl I know who is as pale as you."

"Aw, come on, do you have to? 'Cause if you call Zee she'll call Dick and then he'll get _**involved**_." Wally whined

"Oh well, suck it up 'cause I'm calling her and maybe Dick needs to get involved in whatever the hell it is you have going on." Artemis snarked.

"But-" Wally tried but was swiftly cut off.

"I'm calling Zatanna, bye Wally." then there was a click signaling that the girl hung up.

Wally sighed and put the phone in his pocket and kept walking. Thankfully he was almost to school, he only had a few minutes till he got there. Wally finally rounded the last corner to school no one was hanging around by the front gate, thank god. Wally sat on one of the tables in front of the school. He sat anxiously waiting for the girls to get there and more than likely Dick too. There is no way Dick would miss a chance to be nosy. At that thought Wally started drumming his hands against the cold concrete bench trying to get rid of some nervous energy.

'What if he suspected something already, what if he already knew, what if-'

"Hey Wally." Dick's voice cut through his thoughts.

Wally jumped in surprise and looked up to see his best friend Dick Grayson standing in front of him. The asshole had the nerve to be smirking at him as if popping up out of nowhere like some random ninja giving people mini heart attacks was funny. I glare at him and he starts laughing... not laughing more like cackling.

"Shut up dude." Wally says 'cause really? No its not the time.

Dick stops and sits down next to Wally, just kinda staring at his face and yes he knows why. "How did they get here this time...?" he asks still staring.

Wally looks over at Dick 'cause "What...?"

"Tell me your excuse." his best friend said coldly.

A frown settles on Wally's face "I don't tell excuses."

"Fine then tell me the truth." Dick said still staring straight in front of him.

"I-I was being stupid and fell." Wally averted his eyes. 'That was the lamest excuse so far'

Dick shot up off the bench to stand in front of him. "Really, really Wally? You don't make excuses and fabricates lies?! Wally look at yourself! You're clearly being abused by someone, Wally I'm your _**best friend**_ remember," he said making a pained gesture towards himself "I thought you would be able to tell me anything... but I guess not, you can't even share about something as important as this!"

"I tell you stuff..." Wally could barely recognize his own voice, it was so fragile, so small... so _broken._

"Yeah ,but not everything. Wally I'm concerned, we're all concerned... it's like every other time we see you there's a new bruise or cut, new _**lies**_." Dick had a deep scowl set in place, his sapphire eyes dim with sadness and concern. "Like last week when you came to school with a black eye and said you ran into a door knob, which was completely obviously a lie because one: you're too tall to even do that and two: I know you aren't as clumsy as you like people to think you are," he said listing off the points on his fingers. "Something's up Wally and I'm going to figure out what is whether you like it or not." Dick said angrily finally ending his rant.

Wally stood up somewhat towering over the younger shorter boy "I can take care of myself Dick I don't need your help!" he snarled at his best friend.

"It may not be wanted, but it's obviously needed!" the raven haired boy snapped back.

Wally was about to yell back when he saw someone standing there staring at them from the corner of his eye. Wally slowly looked over, his eyes widened in horror as he saw one of the upperclassmen jocks blatantly staring at them.

'_Shitshitshit!_'

Because seriously, how long had he been sitting there? Oh shit, how much did he hear? Did he even hear anything? Question after question kept racing through Wally's head and honestly it was giving him a headache. The other kid realized he was staring and quickly walked away disappearing into the school. Wally was brought out of his trance when the loud 'pat' 'pat' sound of people running got his attention.

"Dick, Wally!" he could hear Zatanna yell as the two girls got closer.

'And thank GOD'

Wally thought because he was pretty sure he would of found a way to strangle himself just so he didn't have to listen to Dick rant again. Artemis and Zatanna stopped in front of him both frowning. Staring up at him was Zatanna with sad deep blue eyes that were slowly breaking Wally's already tattered heart.

"Alright, hurry up and do your little make up shit on Wally so we can go to class, I have a test." Artemis interrupted

And Wally swears this is probably the only time he's happy that she's so impatient. Zatanna digs in her purse pulling out a small compact and a make up brush.

"Alright Wally stand still." Zatanna said biting her bottom lip in concentration as she applied foundation to the bruise skin.

"Damn Wally, who'd you fuck a Dracula wolf man hybrid?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

Wally shot her a glare "No, shut up harpy."

"Ok, all done." Zatanna said stepping back to put her stuff back in her purse.

"Come on bay watch we have a test right now and you know how Mrs. Hol gets when we're late." Artemis said waving bye to the other before grabbing Wally's wrist and pulling them to their history class.

"Wait I didn't even study!" the red head whined as they disappeared behind the front gates into school.

They did have a test in history first period but thankfully it was just a review of stuff he already knew, plus the teacher let them use their books. It was pretty much an easy A. So now Wally sat in his second period chemistry class, filled with all juniors and senior and him. Yeah, Wally was a bit of a science wiz and it showed in his work. It was actually kind of nice, he'd be done with all of his science credits this year and be able to graduate with honors... or was it early? Wally wasn't really paying much attention when the principal was explaining it to him. Today was supposed be an easy day in chem. Just finish the worksheet and chill the rest of the period, but Wally couldn't concentrate because he could feel someone's on him. He looked up discreetly searching the room for the culprit. His eyes automatically stop on the guy from that morning, his ice blue eyes locked with emerald green ones for what seemed like an eternity for Wally before he gave the guy a dirty look, before going back to his work. The rest of the period went by with Wally trying to ignore that blue eyed stare. It never felt so good to get out of a science class in his life, he had never packed up his stuff and bolted out of chem. so fast, or any class for that matter. The next few classes went by normally. Helping Artemis in their algebra two class. There was nothing Arty hated more than math, not even him calling her 'Arty' on occasion and she hated that a lot. Wally honestly didn't know if she even tried in that class, it was always 'I speak english not math, of coarse I don't know what the hell that means!' or 'Do my work before I use you as a pin cushion and I'll use the sharp arrows this time.' Ah Artemis, always the warm fuzzy. Then fourth period with Zatanna helping him in art.

"All I'd be able to draw is stick figures if it weren't for your help." Wally complimented his friend as she basically redid his entire drawing.

"I know Wally, you own big time now." Zatanna said smiling up him.

"Alright class, time to clean up and put you art box back on your shelves the bell is about to ring." Mr. Stewart announced.

The classroom was suddenly filled with the shuffle of students putting their stuff away. Both teenagers did the same shuffle to get their stuff and clean their area so they'll be able to leave on time. The bell finally rang and all the students filled out. Wally walked with Zatanna through the masses of students in the halls either walking from class to class or lunch. Yes lunch! Lunch was arguably Wally's favorite part of school. He was all for the food baby! Him and Zee made it through the lunch line pretty quickly and headed back to there table to see Dick sitting properly eating a bag lunch Alfred more than likely packed for him. Artemis on the other hand was sitting on top of the table, legs propped up on the bench in a laid back manner. Her long blond ponytail swayed as she turned to look at us.

"So Wally did anyone notice?" the blond asked right when he sat down across from her.

"No," the ginger said before taking a bite out of his pizza "But this guy was staring at me in chem. today." he said with his mouth still full.

"Oh really, do you think he has a crush on you?" Zatanna asked, her voice brimming with curiosity and excitement.

"What?! No, plus it wasn't even that kind of stare. It was just creepy." Wally shiver at the thought of those icy blue eyes boring into him, it was like he could feel him staring right now.

"So Wally, is the guy that was staring at you in class tall, has black hair, blue eyes and is a well built jock." Dick described.

"Yeah, how... did, you know...?" Wally asked baffled at how accurate his description was.

"He's staring at you right now." Dick put simply nodding in the guy's direction.

This caused the rest of the occupants of the table to look in that direction and yes, he was in fact staring directly at Wally, quite blatantly he might add.

"God, does this guy ever blink!" and yes Wally was starting to get annoyed of this already.

"Wow kid dork, looks like you got your very own admirer. Albeit not very secret but an admirer non the less." Artemis joked trying not to laugh.

Zatanna giggled "Its probably not as bad as it seems."

"Besides, at least he's hot." Artemis chimed in.

Wally looked at her strange "If that's your type."

"Mmmm, that boy." Artemis ogled that creeptastic guy for a second before moving onto something more interesting with Zatanna.

Wally lied, man he's been doing that a lot lately. But yes the guy was a complete hunk and he wouldn't mind drooling over that with Artemis. And to top it off that was his type, tall dark and handsome, in fact he was currently in a somewhat relationship with a certain tanned, blue eyed, red headed hunky tall dark and handsome of his own. So in saying that he was happy with Roy and he didn't need that guy complicating things, so Wally resolved to just ignore him. The bell for the end of lunch rang sending everyone back to class.

It was finally the last period of the day, one Wally was good and could actually slack off in and still get a good grade. Wally was standing in front of his locker getting dressed for track practice. He was about to pull on his shirt when he felt someone's eye's on him... _those eyes on him..._

Wally tensed for a second then remembered.

'Just ignore him and relax, put on your shirt, leave and go to practice.'

And he did just that.

Half way through practice he could feel it again, those eyes staring at him, boring into him. Wally stopped in the middle of sprints and looked around to see that on the other side of the track on the football field that... that guy was discreetly (but not really) staring, but before he could dwell on it Coach Prince was yelling at him.

"Get moving West before I make you run extra laps after practice."

That got Wally off of that subject and back to practice. He really couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Alrighty folks that's it for chapter one, hope you had fun reading I'll try to updated soon. :D remember reviewing is caring!


	2. Confrontations

Hey readers here's the second chapter, hope it didn't take too long to write. This chapter is going to have a lot in Conner's point of view.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any other DC characters. Also this story has violence, mature content and yaoi so if you don't like it don't read.**

Well, anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two: Confrontations **

After having to run extra laps after practice thanks to his not so secret 'admirer' he was exhausted, but Wally digressed he really didn't want to think about it. He had finally made it home, it was already late. Just to be sure Wally checked the time on his phone, it read 5:48 PM in bold font.

'Fuck'

Wally already knew he was going to be in a shit load of trouble for coming home so late and not calling to tell his aunt and uncle to warn them, so they wouldn't worry. Before he could even stick his key in the door it swung open, revealing a very pissed off Aunt Iris and an equally pissed off Uncle Barry. Wally gulped, he's in deeper shit than he thought.

"Living room now, Wallace!" Aunt Iris ordered pointing in the direction of the living.

Wally said nothing and obediently walked inside the house and to the living room, gaze never meet her eyes. His aunt and uncle followed him in.

"Sit." the red headed woman demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Wally said taking a seat on the couch.

His aunt had her hands on her hips in a gesture of her frustration. "Wally where were you yesterday?"

And oh _shit,_ Wally completely forgot to call and tell them he was out, plus he didn't come home! He was so grounded after this talk.

"A-a friend's house." Wally stammered looking away from his aunt's intense gaze.

"And you couldn't think to call and tell us where you were or that you weren't coming home!"

'Woah... that was scary, Uncle Barry has never yelled at me before. Not even when I blew up the microwave on accident'

The red headed boy hung his head in shame "Sorry..." he mumbled in that unrecognizably broken voice he's been hearing lately.

"Sorry isn't going to fix it this time Wally, we didn't know where you were, we thought you had gotten hurt." Aunt Iris said with a pained look.

"I-I sorry, I forgot to call and lost track of time." Wally mumbled.

"That's just it Wally! You never answer our calls, you're almost never home anymore, gone all hours of the night and sometimes you won't come home days at a time! What's wrong with you Wally?" his uncle said staring down at him.

Wally couldn't find it in himself to meet his uncle's gaze, so he looked away now staring down at his red converse "Nothing." was the only thing he could manage to say.

"That's another thing, you don't even say more than two words to us anymore... you've also been so sad and withdrawn for the past few months. Is there something going on? You can talk to us Wally." Aunt Iris said pleadingly.

'Yes, everything is wrong'

"No, nothing's wrong." Wally said in a cold tone of voice.

"Please Wally, talk to us. I'm concerned... we're concerned." his uncle said a pleading look in his blue eyes and a deep concern in his sad voice.

That's when Dick's words started to echo in his head _'__Wally I'm concerned, we're all concerned...'_

Wally really felt like the scum of the earth right now, lower than that even. His aunt and uncle were wonderful people they didn't deserve to be so stressed over Wally's own stupidity. Oh god, he felt like shit, he felt the sour sting of bile rising to the back of his throat, suddenly nauseous. Wally figured it was from knowing it was his fault everything in his life was crumbling around him.

"I-I..." Wally couldn't even start a sentence because all he could feel was the sadness creeping up from the back of his mind making his heart ache.

_'__Wally I'm concerned, we're all concerned...'_

Wally could feel the familiar prickle of tears begging to trickle over like small waterfalls down his cheeks. Because _how_ do you tell your family you're gay and have realized this fact for an _entire year_ and that you're in a secret _abusive _relationship with an older guy. He couldn't do this... it was all too much to think about right now... _too much._

"I have to leave." Wally said struggling to keep his voice even.

He was abruptly stopped by his uncle's large hand on his shoulder gently pushing him back down onto the couch. "No Wally, we're going to talk about this."

Aunt Iris sat down next to him, putting a comforting hand on his knee. "It's ok Wally, we won't think any differently of you." she said reassuringly

'Yes you will' Wally couldn't help but think 'You'll be disgusted'

Uncle Barry sat down on the other side of him "Yea kid, we'll love you no matter what."

And 'Oh god'

Wally could feel his eyes start to water making his vision blur slightly. 'Cause it was too much... _too much.'_

He took in a deep breath desperately trying to calm himself. "I... I'm gay."

'There, he finally said it'

It took Wally a couple of minutes to actually realize he was crying and that he was surrounded by warmth. Being surrounded by his guardians' warm embrace only succeeded in making him cry harder as he held onto them for dear life, like if he were to let go they would leave and never come back.

"Oh sweetie." Aunt Iris said placing a soft loving kiss on his forehead "Shhh, it's ok Wally we're right hear."

Wally's crying quieted down to small sobs, then to nothing more the last few tears that still stained his cheeks. Just knowing that his aunt and uncle accepted him so freely made Wally feel so much better and less anxious about telling them about his relationship with Roy. Eventually he would have to do that, later though because Wally has had enough emotional roller coasters for one day. Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry finally let go of the young red head. They sat in silence for a moment, until Uncle Barry broke it.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" he asked.

"I was scared." Wally said, his voice still a little shaky.

Uncle Barry's frown deepened "Why were you scared?"

"That you would reject me." Wally admitted.

'That you wouldn't want a defective child'

"Wally why would you ever think that? We love you and would never judge you." Aunt Iris assured him.

"I know that now." Wally said with a small smile.

His aunt returned the smile and got up off the couch "You must be hungry, I'll go start on dinner. I'll even make your favorites Wally." she said walking off to the kitchen.

"Go take a shower before dinner kiddo, you stink." Uncle Barry said jokingly before ruffling his hair.

"Ok." Wally said going upstairs to his room.

Wally stripped out of his close once he got into his bathroom, throwing them into a pile next his hamper. He tuned the faucet on warm and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain around him. Wally shivered when the water was cold for a second before it got hotter. The red head let out a sigh as the warm water cascaded down his body, the feel of it relaxing him. After a minute or two Wally grabbed the soap and bathed, happy to get the stink of the day off. Wally finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel loosely around his waste. He was about to leave the bathroom but was stopped mid step at the sound of his phone vibrating against the cold bathroom tile. Wally picked up his phone out of the pile of dirty clothes and went back into his room. The red headed boy sat down on his bed as he read the text message, it was from Roy...

It read 'Hey baby, come over I wanna c u'

Wally frowned at the phone screen 'Uh no, no you're not allowed to text me right now' he thought bitterly, throwing his phone on the bed ignoring it all together.

Wally knew if he were to text Roy back they would spend the rest of the night arguing over the phone and he really didn't feel like wasting his time over something as stupid as fighting with Roy about why he can't go over to his apartment. Instead he shuffled through his dresser trying to find something to wear, carelessly throwing a clean pair of boxers, sweat pant and a t-shirt.

"Wally dinner!" he could Aunt Iris call for him from downstairs.

Taking one last glance at his cell phone Wally left his room to go eat. Half way to the stairs Wally realized something... the make up he was wearing to cover up his bruises had more than likely washed off in the shower and all that crying had to have taken some off too. He couldn't let his aunt and uncle see them, he wasn't ready to explain that to anyone. Wally turned on his heels, walking as fast as he could back down the hall to his room. Quietly shutting the door behind him, Wally went straight to his bathroom to look in the mirror. He sighed in relief when his face was surprisingly still covered. It wasn't completely covered but enough to where as no one would notice. Wally jumped in surprise from the knock at his door, he came out of his bathroom to see Uncle Barry poking his head in through the cracked door.

"Time for dinner kiddo." he said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec." Wally replied

With that his uncle left leaving Wally alone. He could hear his phone start to vibrate with a call from his bed. Wally could see the picture of Roy on the screen, but didn't answer. Instead he left and went downstairs to eat dinner. He sat down at the table next to his aunt. The entire dinner was spent in an awkward silence with his aunt and uncle giving him sad, sympathetic looks. Please don't look at him like that, Wally didn't want to be treated like a kid, because he wasn't... he wasn't that fragile little eight year old child that they first took in all those years ago and he sure as hell wasn't about to let them treat him like he was some breakable porcelain doll. When Wally finished eating he set his dishes in the sink then headed towards the stairs.

"Good night Wally, we love you." Aunt Iris said her words stopping him at the base of the steps.

Wally frowned,because that was it, that sentence let him know that yes, they were going to treat him like he was that broken kid again. Regardless Wally still turned around to face her with a bright smile.

It was fake...

"Night, love you too." he said genuinely despite his fake smile.

Wally finally made it back up to is room and climbed into bed, not even bothering to see if he had homework. Although Wally was exhausted he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep because every time he closed his eyes he was plagued by those ice blue eyes.

* * *

Conner woke up with a start, drenched in a cold sweat and a serious tent in his pants.

'Not again'

Conner groaned, because seriously this was like the third time this week he's had a wet dream about him.

….._Wally_

It's not like this was the first time he'd done anything sexual involving the thought of Wally, no, it was just that it's never happened this frequently is all. It seems like that's the only thing his brain could focus on now and it was becoming a serious distraction. Conner groaned again, but this time because his arousal was starting to ache with the want to feel, be inside of that beautiful red head. Before he could succumb to his urges and masturbate like his throbbing member wanted him to, he got out of bed and as quickly as he could hobbled uncomfortably out of his room and to the bathroom down the hall. After a much need cold shower, Conner was back in his room getting dressed. He settled on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, his favorite combat boots and a jacket since it looked cold outside. The raven haired teen stepped out of his room to an, as per usual, empty house. Conner grabbed his bag and his keys from off the kitchen counter and left the small apartment he lived in with his father, not bothering to eat breakfast. He decided to take the elevator to the parking garage, feeling too lazy to use the stairs.

'Today I need to try harder to not stare at Wally' Conner thought as the Doors to the elevator dinged signaling that the elevator was ready. The teen stepped in thankful he was the only one in the small space.

Conner closed his eyes in frustration at himself because he knew, Conner knew the moment he saw Wally he would stare and he knew it was wrong and creepy and it would just drive him away. But Conner was scared to let the red head out of his sight for fear of seeing another bruise on his beautiful body. Especially not after that conversation he accidentally over heard on Monday, words from the conversation now swirling through his head.

"_How did they get here this time."_

"_Tell me your excuse."_

"_I-I was being stupid and fell."_

_...It's like every other time we see you there's a new bruise or cut, new **lies**."_

"_I can take care of myself Dick I don't need your help!"_

The sound of the elevator doors opening pulled Conner back into reality, he shook his head ridding his mind of those thoughts. He stepped out into the garage, his car was parked in the fifth space down. He mindlessly got in his car and speed out of the apartment buildings towards school with only one thing on his mind.

'Don't stare'

He got to school fairly early so he just parked his car, turned it off and sat there. Conner decided to wait til the bell rang, not really in the mood to listen to Kaldur's voice of reason on how he should open up and communicate more. It wasn't that long before the bell to go to class rang and Conner was already off going to his first period.

Conner was kind of happy when he saw his closest friend Kaldur waiting for him at his desk, right across from Conner's own desk.

'Maybe I could ask him for advice'

Conner thought as he took a seat at his desk waiting for the teacher to start english class. Soon Mrs. Blake started the class her voice bringing attention to all the students.

"Ok class, we'll be watching a movie on the book we're about to read," she said making the whole class perk up with excitement about not having to do anything all period. "But don't get too excited you still have to take notes." she said making everyone deflate and pull out their note books.

Soon the lights were dimmed and the movie was started. Conner could hear everyone else scribbling down notes, but couldn't find it in himself to care enough to even start on his own. Which were probably going to be handed in at the end of class. All Conner could think about was Wally and what he would be doing right now. Before he could be sucked into his own thoughts, thankfully Kaldur got his attention... the last thing he needed was to get a boner in the middle of class.

"Conner, may I have a word?" Kaldur asked politely

Said boy looked up from his untouched work "Uh, yeah."

"An acquaintance of mine Richard Grayson has informed me that he and his friend Wallace find your staring quite... turbing and have asked that you stop." Kaldur informed. "I have also noticed this. If I may ask, why have you been staring at Wallace?" Kaldur asked politely as always.

"I, uh... it's complicated." Conner said looking down at his empty paper.

"You like him." it was more of a knowing statement than a question.

Conner blushed "Y-yeah."

"Why not just talk to him?" Kaldur suggested.

Conner frowned "I don't know, what if he doesn't like me back or already has a... boyfriend." the raven haired teen hated to think of anyone else besides him being with Wally, it just hurt.

"Well, if you do not wish to tell him how you feel my advice to you is to stop staring at him." the dark skinned teen advised.

"I know, I've tried , but every time I see him it's like before I even know what's going on I'll start staring, I can't help it and it's creepy I know." Conner groaned letting his head fall against his desk with a small 'thud'

"I see... maybe trying to occupy your mind with something else?" Kaldur questioned with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"I guess I'll try." Conner said deciding to finally at least try to do his work.

After the rest of the class just staring at a failed attempt at taking note, Conner wrote his name at the top of the paper and passed it up with the rest of the row. Once the bell rang Conner packed his stuff and was out of there in seconds. He didn't have to wait up for Kaldur because his class was in the opposite direction. He finally made it to chemistry and took his seat. Conner couldn't help his wandering gaze when Wally came in and took his seat.

'Don't stare! He'll think you're some obsessed weirdo!'

Conner snapped at himself and went back to staring straight to look at the front of the classroom. Mr. Palmer started talking, Conner thinks he might have been saying something about equations. He wasn't listening, instead to busy trying his hardest not to stare. As class went on Conner would allow himself to sneak subtle glances. Until he was caught... Wally had caught him accidentally staring again and Conner's breath hitched as he felt that sudden flutter in his chest when those emerald eyes locked with his. Quickly realizing what he was doing Conner blushed and looked away, trying to go back to work. The rest of chem. Conner was determinedly trying to work not allowing his thoughts to go to day dreams about Wally, 'cause then he'll stare and that was bad and horrible and creepy and weird and he really needed to do his work... or start it at least. Once class was over Conner all but ran out, only stopping his quick pace to sit on a bench near the end of the hallway, finally alone.

"God, I am such a creep." Conner groaned letting his head sink into his hands as he sulked.

He groaned again, 'I'm obsessed with a boy that probably doesn't even like other boys' he felt horrible 'He probably thinks I'm just some creepy perverted weirdo!'

Conner thought horrified with himself because he was a pervy weirdo, getting off on staring at the red headed boy.

"Hey!"

Conner turned around to see the object of his obvious affections standing in front of him. Oh god! He had no clue what to do, Conner could feel himself start to stare. He shook his head bringing himself back to real life and wow he's been doing that a lot lately.

He swallowed down his nervousness and spoke "Uh wha... you uhm," or not.

Wally looked at him in annoyance and slight amusement, with arms crossed over his chest.

'Great he probably thinks I'm an idiot now too'

"_**Great**_ he only speaks caveman too." the red head snarked.

Conner frowned "I don't speak caveman."

Wally simply rolled his eyes "Whatever I don't care, but this little hide and go stare shit you have going on needs to stop... because seriously dude? I don't even know _**who you are**_!" Wally hissed out in annoyance.

"We're in the same chemistry class." Conner informed dumbly.

'Wow, way to state the obvious Conner' he thought, resisting the urge to slap himself in the face.

Wally rubbed the bridge of his nose as an exaggerated gesture of his anger "I. Don't. Care. I just want you to stop staring at me and if it's 'cause of what happened on Monday... because I know you saw, it's none of your business."

"It's n-not because of that." Conner mumbled almost inaudibly

Almost...

"What?" the red headed beauty sneered

What the hell! Only he would be able to _sneer_ beautifully' Conner thought baffled.

"That's not why." Conner said surprisingly calm.

"Well, are you going to tell me 'cause I'd really love to know why I've been stared at all week." Wally said sarcastically.

Conner could feel heat rise to his cheeks as they dusted a light pink "I-I like you..."

Conner looked into the red head's eyes seeing a rainbow of different emotions flash through his eyes so fast he couldn't even grasp which ones they were. Then one became very clear sadness, the hurt in Wally's eyes made him want to do nothing but hug and kiss all of the small red head's pain away.

"You're lying..." Wally said hugging himself for a second before realizing what he was doing, then got angry "If this is some kind of joke it's not funny! Ha ha let's all make fun of the gay kid, I get it."

"What! No, this isn't a joke... I really do li-" was all Conner could manage to get out before Wally was yelling at him again.

"Stop lying! Just stop lying, stop staring at me and leave me alone!" was the last thing said before Wally stomped off down the hall.

There was nothing Conner wanted more right now than for a wormhole to appear out of nowhere and swallow him whole leaving no trace. He sigh because school wasn't even half done yet and he really didn't feel like sitting through another class. Conner sighed again and went to class anyway, besides only two more periods til lunch. That would at least make thing a little better... Right?

'I hate Thursdays' Conner thought moodily as he got to his next class.

As Conner predicted, the next two classes were the same. All he did was zone out for most of the class time playing with his pencil or doodling little hearts with 'Wally + Conner' in them. He knows, he was acting like a love struck preteen girl but he couldn't help himself right now. At least he took the liberty of getting rid of the evidence. The bell rang for the end of the class period and thank fucking god it was finally lunch. Conner walked through the crowded halls over to the outdoor lunch area. It seemed like the lunch line took forever just for there to only be some disgusting goop. That's when Conner decided his heal wasn't worth it and left the lunch line to go over to the table him and his friends usually sat at, but stopped in his tracks once he saw _her_ there.

"Shit." Conner cursed under his breath.

He couldn't help it when he saw Megan at the table talking animatedly to Kaldur who looked more bored than anything. Yes! Her back was turned so she wouldn't notice if he walked away now, but then Kaldur noticed Conner and was now looking at him with a pleading look as if to say 'help me' always the gentleman too nice to tell her to shut up. Megan realized Kaldur's attention was else where and turned to see what he was looking at.

"Oh Conner, hi!" she waved happily oblivious to his glare.

Conner hesitantly waved back and as slowly as possible walked over to the table. Already feeling annoyed by the auburn haired girl Conner opted to sit on the other side of Kaldur, the furthest away he could get without actually sitting at a different table altogether.

"Hello Conner, you seen a bit unhappy, is there something wrong?" his friend asked

Before he could answer Megan flounced over plopping herself down on his lap "Aww, Conner why are you sad? Here have a cookie to make you feel better, I made them myself." she said shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"They're burnt." Conner growled in disgust, spitting the cookie out of his mouth.

Conner sat waiting for the 'princess' to get up so he could at least sit comfortably. But no, that was _way_ too much to ask for because the girl never left his lap so he was forced to stay there. Conner let a scowl form on his strong features. It's not that he didn't like her because he did honestly, it was just that she was so... _clingy _and Conner hated that. They weren't even dating for christ sake! And she was always falling all over him, did the girl have no shame? Because it was painfully obvious that it wasn't going to happen. He didn't even like girls like that! So thanks to her everyone thought they were dating. Conner never got why Kaldur even indulged in her stupid, preppy, little conversations about air headed cheerleaders and whatever else she would prattle on about. More than half the time he blatantly ignored her, but she just never got that he wasn't interested. The sound of the bell ringing was like a symphony to Conner's ears, letting him know this torture was finally over. Conner literally threw Megan off of his lap, grabbed his bag and went to class.

Conner let out a relieved sigh when he got to the locker room door, thankful that it was the last period of the day. When he went inside the locker room he noticed it was empty.

'Wow, must have got here late'

He thought as he made his way to his locker, stopping next to a row of locker when he saw Wally getting dressed. Conner let his eyes linger on the shirtless boy before coming to his senses.

'Don't stare!' he reprimanded himself 'I'm going to go talk to him' he thought taking a deep breath before approaching the red head, who had managed to put his shirt on while Conner was arguing with himself.

"Wally." Conner said walking over to him.

Wally turned to face the taller boy with a scowl ever present on his face, although it looked more cute than it did intimidating. "_**How do you know my name!**_" he hissed emphasizing every word angrily.

"We have same class." Conner stated the obvious again.

Wally grit his teeth "I don't _**care**_ nor do I-mmnph"

Wally never got to finish that statement because Conner cut him off, by placing his lips over the red head's mouth. He could feel the smaller boy melt into the kiss, tangling his hands into thick raven locks. Wally's lips were so soft against his own as he let his hands rest on the other boy's waist pulling his closer. Conner bit the redhead's bottom lip softly begging to be let in so he could feel, taste, explore his mouth. Wally groaned parting his lips, waiting for Conner to come inside. Conner wasted no time sliding his tongue into that amazing wet cavern. Conner moaned at the feel of Wally's tongue sliding past his teasingly. Before he got too into the moment Conner pulled away completely from Wally who let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. Conner breathed in deeply before he spoke.

"Now will you believe me when I say I like you?" he asked the beautifully freckled ginger in front of him.

But Conner only got a sad look from Wally in return "That... was an amazing kiss, but I'm in a relationship already and now I feel like shit because I just totally made out with you. And I liked it." he whined.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't... if I had known I wouldn't have forced myself on you." Conner said starting to really hate life right now.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Wally said before running out of the locker room.

And now Conner kind of... wanted to die.

* * *

Ok,so there you have it! The second chapter hope it was good. Remember read and review! :)


	3. Strangers and friends

Hey guys, so I decided to make a chapter with all of Wally's friends in it because I feel like they haven't been in the story enough. Well, not to kill your hopes and dreams, but even though I worked really really hard on this chapter I don't think it's that good. But you can still read it if you want! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any other DC characters. Also this story has violence, mature content and yaoi so if you don't like it don't read.**

Well, anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter three: Strangers and friends**

After practice Wally called his aunt to tell her, he wouldn't need a ride and would be home late as he walked to Roy's apartment. He needed Roy, he needed his touch, his kiss to let Wally know that the flutter in his chest, that _spark _he felt with Conner wasn't real... a mistake. He needed Roy to let him know they were in love and that thing with Conner was just a fluke. Wally felt himself smile as he felt the spare key under the door mat, he opened the door and set his bag on the couch and called out for his boyfriend. Because yes, he would admit to having some type of relationship with Roy to get Conner out of his head. Wally never got an answer, which... was strange...

'Usually Roy's out here talking to me at least, by now' Wally thought as he got closer to the older red head's room.

Wally stuck his ear to the door and heard Roy groan so he turned the knob and opened the door. "Roy is everything..." his voice trailed off into nothing as he stared at the scene in front of him.

There in bed, was Roy mid fuck with some... some bitch! Wally could feel anger boil inside of him when Roy stared back at him wide eyed as he was caught cheating by his 'boyfriend'. Wally almost snorted, that thought was a laughable concept... thinking that he and Roy actually had a 'real relationship'.

"Fuck." Roy cursed as he stumbled out of bed over to Wally. "It's not what it looks like, baby."

"So you weren't just balls deep in some random bitch, 'cause I'm pretty sure that's what it looks like." Wally said sarcastically, too angry to care anymore.

"I'm not some random bitch little kid, does your mommy know you use that language?" the mystery girl snarked.

That was the wrong thing to say because really? He didn't need this hoe talking to him right now. "Like who _**are **_you? Nobody was even talking to you, shut the fuck up!" Wally snapped at her.

"Roy who is this kid anyways?" She asked unfazed by Wally's outburst, looking over to Roy for an answer.

Roy gulped still staring at Wally "He's my-"

"I'm his boyfriend. Who the hell are you?" Wally said angrily cutting Roy off mid sentence.

"Hmm, strange I could have sworn I was his girlfriend, guess not." she said getting off the bed to put her clothes back on.

How she was able to stay so calm was beyond him, Wally would never be able to do that. Meanwhile, Roy finally put on some boxers to cover himself.

"Baby, you know she doesn't mean anything to me. You know you're the only one I love right?" Roy said trying to hug him.

Wally pushed Roy away roughly "Don't 'baby' me you asshole, you've been using me this whole time haven't you and I couldn't even see it! How long has this been going on Roy?!" Wally yelled at his now ex-boyfriend, because there is no way in hell he was going to stay with this prick after this shit.

"Baby it's nothing just-" Roy tried to talk, but Wally wouldn't let him. He wasn't fucking _aloud_to speak.

"NO! How long Roy! _**How**_ _**long**_...?" Wally growled.

Roy tried to get near him again only to be punched in the arm "Ow, babe."

"Answer the fucking question Roy!" Wally snarled

"Two months." the girl said fully clothed and about to walk out the door.

"Why?" Wally asked before he realized the words made it past his lips and out of his mouth

Wally felt nauseous, two months... Roy had been cheating for _two months. _Roy had been sneaking around with this girl for almost their entire whatever the fuck this was 'cause it sure as hell wasn't a relationship and he was none the wiser. They had started this only three months ago... guess after the first month Wally wasn't enough so Roy went out to fulfill his needs, but if Roy didn't want him why didn't he just end it a long time ago. Wally glared at Roy waiting for an answer.

"I wouldn't waste my time on Roy, kid he's not worth it." and with that she was gone.

That's when Wally realized something... she was right. Roy wasn't, especially not after all the shit he's put Wally through and out of pure obliviousness Wally would always forgive him and go skipping back just to get beat time after time. But not this time, no sir, _**Fuck that, **_with a capital F.

"You know what she's right, you're not worth it! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Wally spat the words out with so much venom Roy could feel it's sting loud and clear, the older red head even winced.

Wally grabbed the duffel bag he kept over the apartment and started to collect all of his things. All his clothes, food, everything. Almost leaving the apartment completely bare once he was done.

"Wally where are you going?" that bastard asked trying to sound all innocent and shit like he didn't just break Wally's heart into little pieces. "This is because of that Conner guy isn't?!" Roy accused now angry.

'Well, fuck him he's not aloud to be angry!'

"What?! No!" Wally yelled back.

Because 'What the fuck?! Don't turn this around on me bitch, like I did something wrong!'

"I see the way he stares at you Wally I'm not stupid!" Roy seethed

And was that jealousy Wally heard in Roy's voice, because it's way, _way_ too late for that.

"He doesn't even know me Roy!" Wally snapped seriously annoyed with this subject.

'Lie'

"And he stares because of you!" Wally yelled back wiping off his face with the sleeve of his shirt, wiping away all the make up Zatanna put on that morning "He stares because of what you do to me!" showing the faded bruises to his abuser. "Look at me Roy, this is your fault!"

Roy ignored him and kept yelling "I still don't like him staring at you!"

"Anyone would've stared if they saw!" Wally yelled exasperated.

"You're fucking him aren't you, that's why you didn't come over or answer my calls yesterday isn't it!" Roy kept going.

'Oh great, now he's going to go on about this too.' Wally thought sarcastically

"Because I was with my family yesterday." Wally sneered at the other red head.

"You're lying!" Roy snarled as he glared at Wally.

Wally pulled at his vibrant red hair in frustration, wanting nothing more than to punch Roy in the face right now. But instead just yelled back for fear of getting hit himself.

"Conner stares because he doesn't know what to do not because he likes me and because we never even fucking talked before! If anything we don't even like each other, he just heard too much."

'Lie, lie, lie'

That last statement wasn't a complete truth or a complete lie. Yes Conner stares because he knows a little too much, but they have 'talked' before... or Wally yelled and Conner kissed, but Wally was still kind of confused over the whole kiss thing, Conner did say he liked him more than once. Still Wally was skeptical of him, they'd never even looked at each other let alone talked til recently and he had been lied to so much Wally couldn't tell if it were the truth anymore.

"I wouldn't have had to do that if you weren't being stupid!" was Roy's oh so intelligent reply.

"You know what I'm not even going to argue with you anymore." Wally said grabbing his stuff and heading towards the door.

'Cause seriously, Wally was beyond done with Roy and all his bullshit.

"Wally, where are you going?" the older teen asked.

"Leaving and I'm _**not**_ coming back." Wally said opening the door to leave.

"You'll be back babe, I'll give your little tantrum a week and you'll be back like always." Roy said stopping Wally in his tracks.

"Have a nice life Roy." Wally said with a scary calm to his voice before slamming the door behind him as he left.

When Wally heard foot steps behind him he automatically thought it was Roy trying to chase him down. So the red headed boy swung around ready to punch the older boy in the face, but stopped mid swing to see that girl from like two minutes ago. Roy's 'girlfriend' or 'ex-girlfriend' now.

"Oh it's you." Wally said relaxing his fist and dropping his arm to his side.

"Nice to meet you too." she said sarcastically falling into step next to him.

They walked for a few awkward minutes until Wally couldn't take it anymore. He was too impatient for this, plus why was this girl trying to be all nice to him anyways?

Wally rolled his eyes "What do you want?" finally addressing the girl who'd been following him for who knows how long.

"Bitterness is bad for your health little red..." she said picking at her nails.

Wally sighed in annoyance "Ok whoever you are, what exactly was it that you wanted?"

"I think we should stick together, you know? Watch each others back." the dark haired girl suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but no." Wally shot her down without hesitation.

"Well, aren't you the stubborn one." the girl cooed in that weird form of sarcasm that you don't know how to answer to, but know you're being insulted, he usually only hears Artemis using.

"Stating the obvious dude." he shot back, not angrily just saying it truthfully.

"Whatever, I just think you're too young to be getting yourself into situations like this... what if it got worse little red?" she said with sincere concern "You're too innocent to be doing stuff like this."

'She sounds like Artemis and it's so infuriating but comforting all at the same time.' Wally thought with a frown.

"After being in that relationship I think innocent would be the last thing that describes me." Wally joked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean little red. Plus we could help each other through the... grieving process." the mystery girl chided jokingly.

Wally snorted "What grieving process? I'm just made I was so stupid that I couldn't see he was cheating."

And he was, he was so mad at himself for not being able to see the sighs that seemed clear as day to him now. Roy at least got one thing right, he was a fool... Wally was a damn fool for believing Roy loved him, that seemed like such a laughable subject now. Trying to hold onto something he couldn't have, something that wasn't his to begin with.

"Hey don't beat yourself up kid, we both saw something pretty, figured out it felt nice and didn't wanna let go. And we both ended up getting used because what we thought was pretty and nice, ended up actually being abusive and selfish." Jade said actually making sense.

Wally laughed "Why do I like you more than our ex?" he said jokingly

"Because I helped you end that stupid dysfunction." she said with a smirk.

They both laughed at that. Well, it was kind of true she did help Wally realize that yes he does deserve better and that yes Roy is a complete douche bag. Wally could see himself being friends with this girl one day.

'I guess talking to strangers isn't always bad.' Wally thought letting a small genuine smile slip onto his lips as he and the dark haired girl kept walking.

Wally and that girl ended up at one of the parks near the school just sitting at one of the many picnic tables, or on the table he should say. They both sat side by side both on top of the table instead of on the benches that were connected, both had their feet propped up on the bench using it as a foot rest.

"I can't believe he did that to you little red." Jade said in a mothering tone gently placing a hand on his cheek. "And you let him." the tone in her voice shifted to something darker when she said that.

Wally looked at her with a frown "I didn't know what to do." he said ashamed of himself.

Woah... she has the same stormy gray eyes as Artemis when she gets mad...weird?

"What do you mean you didn't know what to do? Hit him back." Jade said taking her hand away and leaning back "I did..."

"You did?" Wally asked shocked as all hell.

Because seriously, she was skinnier than him! But that probably wasn't saying much, Wally didn't even know if she knew how to fight... and obviously she did 'cause Roy wasn't weak. Plus every time he and Roy got into it 'Hit back' was never the first thing his brain registered, it was more like 'Fuck!' or 'Oh shit!' or 'RUN!' but never hit back, just hit back... it seemed simple enough, but he never did it. It kind of amazed Wally how backwards his brain was sometimes or maybe he was too loyal... too _obedient_. Like a dog is to their master.

"Yeah, I've fought guys stronger than him." she said nonchalantly then smirked.

Wally nodded in understanding, he knew exactly what she meant by that. It wasn't the best thing to have an understanding about, but Wally knew all to well what it felt like to be that helpless little child trying to figure out what they did to make their parents mad enough to beat them. Wally didn't say anything though 'cause he knew how touchy that subject is. Instead he decided to look at his phone to see what time it was, only for the screen to light up with a call as it vibrated against the table. Wally looked down at the caller ID it was Dick

'I wonder what he wants?' Wally thought answering the phone.

"What's up dude?" he asked

"Dude where are you?" Dick answered with a question of his own.

Wally rose a curious eyebrow "Out why?" he said slowly.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

'Oh, he sounds annoyed.' Wally thought hoping it wasn't something bad.

"Forgot what? Can you at least give me a hint." Wally said confused, he didn't remember having anything important planned today or at least he didn't think he did.

"You promised to hangout today remember." Dick said calmly "So not asterous dude, you forgot."

Oh Fuck! He remembers now, Wally was supposed to go over to Wayne manor... Wally took the phone away from his ear to look at the time. Fuck! He should have been there an hour ago!

"Oh shit dude, I totally forgot! I had all this stuff going on and I forgot," Wally rambled

"Dude, its cool, I just called 'cause Artemis was about to kill me if I didn't get you over here." Dick cackled.

"Arty's there? Wait that means Zee is there too?" Wally asked

"Duh, everyone's over for movie/ game night and you aren't here." Dick informed him.

'Oh' Wally felt kind of stupid.

"Yeah, anyways where are you I'll send Alfred to pick you up so we can start having fun so Artemis doesn't break a blood vessel." He could hear the blond yelling in the background "See you when Alfred picks you up, gotta go." Dick rushed Wally off the phone hanging up on him.

"... But you don't know where I am." Wally mumbled to his phone.

Wally put his phone back in his pocket and got up off the table to stand in front of the dark haired girl.

'I really need to find out her name' he thought randomly.

"Guess I'll see ya around since we're friends now, I guess?" Wally said uncertainly rubbing the back of his neck.

Her wild mane of hair almost whipped him in the face as she turned to look at him. "We're not friends, acquaintances at the most, but in reality we're two strangers who just happened to have a mutual hatred towards the same person." that was all she said before walking away disappearing over the hill, next to the table they were on.

And he watched her go. Because if Wally wanted be technical about it... she was right, no they weren't friends... at all. They just happened to be two strangers that hated the same person.

Wally decided it would probably be best to just sit and wait for his best friend to come and pick him up. Not long after a sleek black limo pulled up, at which Alfred promptly stepped out of the car. The old man opened the door to the limo as if beckoning him over. It didn't take the red head long to be over there climbing into the back seat. Wally wasn't surprised when he saw his best friend sitting in the car as well.

"You finally broke up with him." Dick said after a moment of silence.

"How do you..." Wally trailed off at the sight of the shorter boy's smirk "Never mind, stupid question, of course you know."

Wally really did feel stupid for asking, of course he would know and to be honest Wally didn't really want to how.

"Yeah... yeah I did." Wally said with a small grin.

Dick looked at him with concern "How do you feel, you're ok right?"

Wally smiled at Dick "Yeah."

For once it felt kind of good knowing that someone cared enough to be concerned about his well being. Dick may be a nosy, demanding little troll, but he was the best friend Wally could have ever asked for. Wally just sad it took going through this horrible situation to make him realize it.

"Good, 'cause I told Arty sooo..." Dick trailed off with a sheepish smile.

Wally looked at the raven haired boy strange "She already knows about the... wait you told her we broke up?"

"Yeah... and I maybe, kinda,sorta told her that it was Roy." Dick said just loud enough to pass for a whisper.

Wally snapped his head around to look at his friend "Dude! Do you want me to die!"

Remember all that stuff about being happy about having friends who cared? Well, Wally takes it back... Yup, he takes it all back thanks to his best friend Dick. Thanks to him 'Big sister Artemis' was going to kill Roy, which Wally wouldn't really mind, but then he would get the scolding of a life time once she saw him and he really wasn't in the mood for that, not right now. Plus this would give her a reason to be nosy. Wally could feel the anxiety from just thinking about it.

"Chill Wall-man we're here." Dick cackled as he got out of the car.

'Asshole'

"Stupid troll." Wally mumbled under his breath.

Wally followed Dick into the giant mansion, up the stairs then down the hall to his best friend's room. Wally would be amazed by Wayne Manor if he weren't already so used to it, they had been friends since he was ten and Dick was eight so now it just felt like a second home. So in saying that Wally plopped down in his usual spot on the bed when he stayed over. Before the red head could get comfortable he was ambushed by the blond. Wally squirmed underneath Artemis while she continuously punched him.

"Ow! Get off you damn harpy!" Wally yelled finally throwing Artemis off and to the other side of the ridiculously large bed.

Artemis sat up with her arms crossed "That's what you get for being stupid and actually going out with that tool." she said glaring at him. "I mean come on kid idiot I thought you had better taste than that!"

"I'm sorry, I have to agree with Artemis on this one." Zatanna agreed.

Wally rolled his eyes "Ok ok, I broke up with him anyways so you don't have to tell me how dumb even considering him as a boyfriend is. I already know." he snarked.

"So what finally got that through your thick skull." Artemis rudely stated knocking on Wally's head to better make her point.

Wally ducked his head moving away from her. "Ow- Shut up Artemis, it's bad enough I found out he was cheating on me I don't need you rubbing it in." he scowled at the blond.

"That's horrible, how did you find out?" Zatanna asked curiosity getting the best of her.

Wally frowned, he knew this question was coming... Wally just didn't expect it from Zatanna or for it to be asked so directly. Zee usually left those statements to Artemis.

"I uh, walked in on them ya know... fucking." Wally said bitterly

'Ouch... that kind of hurts to say out loud.' Wally thought in that same bitter tone of voice he just spoke in.

Wally didn't think he needed to finish the rest of the story when he saw all of his friends give him the same wide eyed expression. The room was silent except for the obnoxiously loud tv playing in the background. Dick was the first to recover.

"Thanks for that very nice mental image Wally." Dick said in disgust

Wally frowned "It's not my fault they were just-"

"Wally, we don't need a description of what happened." Zatanna said with an awkward smile.

"Yea bay watch nobody wants to know about your sex life." Artemis chimed in.

"What? I wasn't going to say something gross, geez all I was going to say is that they were just there." Wally explained "So what movie are we watching?" Wally asked quickly changing the subject,

He didn't really feel like talking about that, all Wally wanted to do was hangout and watch movies with his friends. Without another word Dick hopped up from his position on the floor, walked over to the DVD player and pressed play. After about twenty minutes into the movies Artemis got bored and decided it was the best time to be nosy. She turned to face Wally.

"So Wally, did you get that guy to stop staring at you?" she asked nonchalantly.

Wally looked over at her and shrugged.

Artemis' brows furrowed together in annoyance "What do you mean?" she asked before mock shrugging "I thought you said you cursed him out?"

'Oh my god, stop asking questions!' the red headed boy thought with a scowl.

Wally didn't want to talk about this, he just didn't... He didn't need Artemis asking stuff he himself didn't even know the answer to. And that would just make everything worse because if she tells Zatanna then the younger girl would magically convince him to do something stupid that would only result in more drama and Wally wasn't in the mood for that.

"I did." Wally stated as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

It kind of was...

"So what did he say?" Artemis asked impatiently

"Shhhh, do you guys mind? Some of us are actually trying to watch the movie." Dick scolded the two older teens.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" Zatanna asked from her place next to Dick.

"Aaanyways," the blond girl rolled her eyes at Dick before turning to face Wally again "What'd he say?"

"Nothing." Wally said looking the other way once felt his cheeks start to get hot with a blush.

"Bullshit!" Artemis exclaimed.

Zatanna giggled "Then why are you blushing Wally?"

"I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here or something." Wally lied.

'Damn these stupid lights, why didn't Dick turn them off when he got up to start the movie.' the red head ranted in his head.

"Yes you are, did something embarrassing happen?" Zatanna said still giggling.

Wally pouted and looked away, this was so not cool.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or..." Artemis trailed off looking at Wally impatiently.

"He said he liked me." Wally mumbled under his breath so no one could hear.

"What?" Zatanna asked from the floor.

"He said he liked me." Wally repeated himself a little louder.

"Yes!" Zatanna exclaimed "Pay up Arty, I won the bet!"

Artemis rolled her eyes "I'll pay you monday."

"Wait, you guys made a bet on my love life?" Wally asked, not surprised 'cause he'd expected that, but the fact that Dick wasn't in on it was surprising, scary even.

"Not your love, just whether Conner has a thing for you or not." Zatanna happily explained "Now that wasn't so embarrassing was it?"

"Yeah bay watch, it's not like he kissed you or something." Artemis stated in her usual snarkiness.

Wally's blush came back full force.

"Uh, hello! Trying to watch a movie over hear, didn't know if you'd noticed." Dick said sarcastically turning back to the tv.

No one paid him any mind as the other three kept talking.

"Oh, something did happen." Zatanna said with that evil smirk of hers.

"So, you yelled at him then what?" Artemis asked wanting to get to the good part.

"Well yeah, then we saw each other again and I yelled at him again..." Wally trailed off not really wanting to continue.

"Just tell us already." Artemis demanded.

Wally let out a deep sigh "Then we kinda... kissed..." Wally admitted with an impish smile.

That shut the blond haired girl up, much to Wally's liking.

"That's adorable." Zatanna said with a smile.

'Stupid face stop blushing!' Wally yelled in his head

The red head couldn't help the blush that was still blossoming on his cheeks, but now Wally also couldn't think about Conner without blushing. Not after that kiss, the way he fit in his arms so perfectly, or how gentle and loving it was. God, how Wally wouldn't mind doing that again.

"Ok the real question is, do you like him back?" Zatanna asked in a serious tone of voice.

"No! Maybe, yes... I don't know maybe, no?" Wally rambled in confusion.

"Not that I'm eves dropping or anything, but maybe you should just talk to him." Dick suggested.

Wally sighed "I guess, you're probably right dude."

After that was said the conversation was successfully ended and they went back to the movie that they were supposed to be watching.

Now that, that torture was over with, Wally could finally enjoy being with his friends. Yup, friends...

* * *

Yuppers, that's chapter three for you guys. Sorry if it's just horribly lame, but at least I tried :) remember reviews make the writer happy! :3


	4. Wet dreams and confusion

Hey guys, I'm back after like forever with another chapter. I made this one extra long to make up for taking forever to update. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any other DC characters. Also this story has violence, mature content and yaoi so if you don't like it don't read.**

Well, anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter four: Wet dreams and confusion**

Darkness...

Nothing but chilling darkness was all he could see. Wally was standing there looking around as if expecting something to come crawling out of the darkness and for some odd reason he was completely calm. What should have felt like a nightmare felt like a calm... like a simple nothingness that was actually more comforting than it should be.

That was, until he wasn't.

But little did he know, that something, he was expecting to crawl out of the dark was standing right behind him. Eclipsing him, a mere shadow blending into the dark behind Wally, while hauntingly blue eyes bore down into him. With out so much as a warning or a sound two strong arms reach out from the shadows encircling themselves around the redhead, large hands gently making there way over his chest and stomach. At the touch Wally felt himself go into a type of euphoria he had never felt before. One hand content with resting on his bare stomach while the other continued to travel upward. That's when Wally realized something...

He was naked.

Wally didn't have time to contemplate about it when the creature touching him whispered "Wally." gruffly into his ear, before biting into the side of his neck only adding to the euphoria.

Wally's breath hitched, a soft moan getting caught in his throat. He let his eyes flutter closed as his head lolled to the side as the creature kept biting and sucking on his neck. The hand that had kept moving upward was now caressing the side of his face, fingers tracing over his lips until it let one slip into Wally's mouth. Without thinking the red head started to suck on the shadow's fingers as it added more. Wally let out a muffled moan as the creature worked three large fingers in and out of his mouth. Wally curled his tongue licking around each finger savoring the taste of the creature's fingers. The creature stopped sucking on his neck only to lick away the saliva that was running down his chin and down the front of his throat. Licking slowly up the front of his neck all the way back up to his mouth. Those shadow fingers finally left his mouth, now wet on the side of his face gently turning his head to face the creature. Wally slowly opened his eyes dazedly looking at the creature face to face, but only seeing those sharp blue eyes staring back through his haze.

"Wally... taste so good." the creature mumbled huskily into his mouth before completely taking it with its own.

The creature dominated the kiss, it's tongue delved deep inside basically fucking Wally's mouth, with the way it would greedily caress and tangle with Wally's tongue causing the red head to moan into the creature's mouth. Running it's tongue along the contours his mouth, leaving him breathless and light headed. The hand that wasn't holding Wally's face was currently teasing one of his nipples, making the red head break the kiss to gasp in pleasure as he arched his ass back into the creature. He mewled at the feel of it's hard member poking into his lower back. Wally couldn't help it when he started grinding back against the hard member, feeling his own cock throb with want. He was panting now, loving the feel of the creature's slick member between his cheeks. The creature growled as it's hand went straight to Wally's hips, holding them in place as it roughly ground against him.

"Wally." it growled into his neck before biting down.

Wally let out a breathy moan, but it wasn't enough he needed more. He needed to feel it thrust inside him, fucking him senseless. Wally shuddered in pleasure at the thought. One of the hands that were holding his hips slowly went lower down his body past his Adonis lines, caressing the red hair that curled softly at the base of his cock.

"_Yes!_" Wally hissed in pleasure as those finger gripped his weeping member and began to slowly stroke it up and down.

Wally let his eyes roll into the back of his head as his head fell back, leaning against the creature, his mouth agape with a silent moan as the hand stroking him sped up its pace. The pre-cum leaking from his dick only making it feel that much better.

"So beautiful..." it whispered into Wally's ear, breath tickling the sensitive skin.

From just the creature saying those words Wally could feel himself get so close to his climax, but not just yet he still needed a little more. Wally started to rock his hips back and forth between the hard dick grinding roughly between his ass cheeks and the hand on his cock. The creature started trailing soft butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulder only to lick a wet stripe back up to the bottom of his ear.

It licked the shell of Wally's ear before saying "Gonna make you come." like that was the only thing that mattered or had importance in the world.

And that's all it took to send Wally spiraling over the edge, just from the way the creature's voice sounded in his ear. Wally cried out in pleasure as he came hard into the creature's hand.

"_**A-aha haaa!**_" Wally cried out as he came in his boxers.

His eyes opened slowly as he looked around his room confused. The red head groggily sat up, skin still sweaty and hyper sensitive from his resent climax. He felt his breath shudder out of his lungs, coming out as more of a choked gasp at the feel of his covers going over his hyper sensitive skin.

"Fuck..." Wally breathed, still somewhat out of breath.

Wally sat in his bed and took a few slow breaths to calm himself. After a moment, Wally finally felt that he could stand up without his legs turning into jelly. The red head sat at the edge of his bed scrubbing at his face with his hands.

"Fuck..." was all he could manage to say.

Wally groaned in disgust at the the feel of his boxers wet with his own cum. He wasted no time making his way to his bathroom and stripping off his clothes, throwing them in the dirty clothes hamper. Wally turned on the shower, on just the right temperature, stepping under the spray of warm water.

Finally, his brain decided to start up again.

'That- that... was intense.' was his first coherent thought.

Wally cupped his hands together letting water collect before splashing it in his face trying to wake up a little more, without much luck because he was still a little dazed.

'Well... that was... a very interesting wet dream' Wally thought.

His knees almost went weak remembering the way those hands touched him, dominated him with nothing more than soft caresses. The way that voice, that deep husky voice filled with lust, want and love. That made Wally bite his lip, the way the voice would whisper his name with so much love made Wally want to touch himself. He could come to just that voice alone, whispering in his ear.

'Those eyes...'

Wally closed his eyes still able to see those hauntingly blue eyes behind closed eyelids. Silently letting his hand trail down his body stopping just above his naval, wanting so badly to keep going down, but Wally opened his eyes and moved his hand grabbing the soap. Deciding to bathe rather than give into his urges.

'It would defeat the purpose of taking a shower.' Wally thought as he bathed not thinking of his dream again.

After Wally got out of the shower happy today was Friday; not so happy there was school though. But, regardless of this mundane fact Wally still got dressed and ready for school, wearing regular skinny jeans a white long sleeve shirt with a blue button up shirt and don't worry Wally was at least cool enough to know not to button it so he didn't look like a complete square. Wally threw on his regular converse, tried to comb through his hair before grabbing his bag and heading downstairs to the kitchen where he found his aunt already there making breakfast for everyone.

'She is such a house wife.' Wally thought to himself shaking his head.

Ok, that was kind of a rude thought, but he couldn't help it if it was true. His aunt made the perfect 50s house wife, kind of like 'I love Lucy'. Wally didn't mean it in a bad way though, she was just very nurturing and kind, which wasn't something you saw that often anymore or at least Wally didn't seem to find that with his parents. Plus it didn't really help that she was in the kitchen a lot... Wally knew that one day when he was finally out of his aunt and uncle's hair she'd make the perfect mom. Wally gave a fond smile at the thought as he watched his aunt.

"Mornin' Aunt Iris." Wally greeted as he sat down at the kitchen table watching his aunt cook. She looked back at him with a smile "Hey sweetie, you're ready early usually Barry has to go pull you out of bed." joked the red headed woman.

"Yeah..." Wally tried to smile, but it just ended up coming off as a grimace "I guess I just couldn't sleep"

Aunt Iris stopped everything she was doing to stare at her nephew in horror. This just made Wally want to cringe on the inside, but he just kinda sat there with this look of complete detachment and boredom. Because he already knew what his aunt was about to ask him and he really hated it... these conversations.

And as if to make this whole situation better his uncle decided to walk in right as Aunt Iris said "Oh Wally, are you having... nightmares again."

"Hey kiddo, what's this about you having nightmares again?" he said in concern and sat down at the kitchen table next to his nephew. Putting a not so comforting hand on Wally's shoulder.

'Great' Wally thought just barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the man.

When Wally first moved in with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry he would have a lot of nightmares about when his dad abused him, while his mom would turn her back pretending it wasn't happening. But those were painful memories that Wally didn't want or like to think about. He still had them from time to time but not as often, thankfully.

'It was just my imagination.' he thought to himself.

Yeah... Wally liked to pretend they didn't exist even though he knew it was real and it did happen.

"I didn't have a nightmare, I just woke up early I guess." Wally stated truthfully.

'Well, it was sort of the truth... oh well, it was better than lying' he thought mentally shrugging.

"Alright Wally, we believe you... just know you can talk to us if there is anything wrong." Aunt Iris said dropping the subject before his uncle could continue on with the conversation. "Now, you boys must be hungry." she said with a smile trying to brighten the mood.

Wally was thankful for the distraction because in all honesty that small conversation was enough to make him hate this morning all over again.

He first started hating it when he realized there was school today.

Thankfully, breakfast went by quickly without anymore unwanted conversation. Instead they just talked about his aunt's big interview she has at work today. Before he knew it Wally was at school and he thought that maybe he would get a break, but since the universe just_ loved_ making an adamant display of how much it hated the redhead, who was trying not to bang his head against his desk while his history teacher Mrs. Hol nagged him about paying attention in class.

And wow, he's been zoning out way too much lately, Wally really needed to fix that.

Then, as if the fact that Wally already hated today wasn't enough his day got surprisingly more complicated than it already was or needed to be for that matter. There the red headed boy was in second period class, he was minding his own business and surprisingly wasn't being stared at by a certain teenager. Wally looked up to see the teacher handing out worksheets to each row.

'Awesome, this is going to be an easy chem. day' Wally thought with a small grin, until the teacher started giving out instructions.

"Ok class, this is a group assignment." Mr Palmer announced.

Wally immediately frowned 'What?!'

Wally hated group projects in this class, he hated that every time he got paired with one of the many dumb jocks or air headed popular girls in this class that were too lazy and too stupid in some cases, to do their own work. Which always left Wally to do all of the work himself and get only half the credit he deserves. Wally was brought out of his musing by the teacher's voice.

"I will be choosing your groups, Ashley your partner is Eric... Conner your partner is Wally."

Wally snapped his head up to stare at the teacher in disbelieving shock, not hearing anything the teacher said after that bit of information. He turned to see Conner already making his way over. Wally looked back down at his desk and took a deep breath. Wally felt a flutter as the butterflies in his stomach decided right now was just the _best_ time to have an orgy in his stomach. He didn't really know why, but after Conner had kissed him in the locker room he couldn't get the raven haired teen out of his head. Which was confusing to no end because it was just a kiss.

It's not like Wally had feelings for the guy... right?

'Ok Wally be cool, don't do something stupid' he thought to himself.

Conner set his stuff on the desk/ table and sat down on one of the stools next to him. Wally sat all the way in the back of the class next to all the chemistry equipment and used the counters as a desk, along with a few other kids. The teacher walked over and handed Wally a paper.

"Here you are Wally," he said "I paired you with Conner so that hopefully you wouldn't be doing all the work for once, isn't that right Mr. Kent." Mr. Palmer said sternly pointedly staring at Conner.

In exchange Conner silently glared at the man for his accusatory statement, only stopping when the man walked away back to the front of the class. Wally watched as the angry teen snatched his worksheet from on the desk and glare at it so hard Wally was sure laser beams would shoot out of his eyes and burn holes straight through the poor defenseless paper.

"Uhmm, I don't know about you, but I don't think trying to lobotomize your paper with your eyes is going to get the worksheets done faster." Wally quipped.

The only response Wally got was a low growl.

'A very sexy growl' Wally thought absentmindedly before starting the assignment.

It was probably already halfway through class when Wally heard Conner growl again. Cautiously he looked up at the raven haired teen to see him deep in thought staring at his paper in confusion and frustration. Wally couldn't help the amused smirk that made it onto his lips.

"So, do you always growl at your work?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow.

Conner frowned "No... it's just really frustrating ok."

Wally's smirk faltered just a little as he tried to keep himself from laughing at the kid. Oh how the years have turned Wally into an asshole. Wally shook his head at nothing in particular.

"How 'bout this, I'll help you out we can study at my house and get this stupid assignment done with faster." he offered, but before Conner could answer the bell rang and Wally was already pushing in his seat "Whatever, we'll just meet after school and talk later." he said and walked out of the classroom.

Unknown to the Wally, he left a very flustered Conner Kent still sitting at his desk staring at where the red head once sat as a small uncertain smile quirked his once down turned lips. As for Wally the rest of the school day was a complete blur, mostly because Wally wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trying to figure out what he had volunteered himself for and it's not like he could take back his offer because one: That would ruined Conner's grade as well as his own and two: Wally kind of didn't want to. Plus it was already after school, well for him anyway and he and Conner still had to talk about both the chem. work and what happened the other day. Wally sighed as he sat on one of the many tables in the P.E. Area of the school.

"Might as well wait til he gets out." Wally thought out loud.

Usually Wally would be at track practice right now, but since Coach Prince was out sick today there was no practice and the track students were left to either roam the halls or go home early. And it wasn't like Wally had some one to hangout with to pass the time, everyone had class.

Sighing again Wally said "This is going to take forever."

Wally laid himself out on the length of the table flopping his arms out over his eyes as he groaned 'It hasn't even been a minute and it already feels like an eternity.'

Wally just laid there for a bit hoping time would go by faster if he didn't think about it. The red head jerked up when he felt his legs being moved by delicate hands. He looked up to see his 'acquaintance' from the other day.

'She goes to school here?' Wally thought some what shocked. 'She seemed too mature to be a high school student.'

She gazed over at him and smirked "Skipping class," she made a tsk sound "I thought you were better than that little red."

Wally frowned "I'm not skipping, there was no practice today!"

The girl's wild black mane shook as she laughed to herself "Shouldn't your mommy be picking you up from school then."

'No... she's dead' Wally thought with a deep frown.

"No, I'm waiting for someone." Wally's reply was short, his voice was monotone as he stared out at the empty tables.

"Who are you waiting for?" she asked her dark gray eyes settling on his own green ones.

Wally scowled at the girl next to him "Why do you care? Aren't we like not friends, I don't even know your name!" he exclaimed exasperatedly looking down at his lap now.

The black haired girl frowned "No we're not... call me Cheshire."

"Like the the cat from Alice in wonderland?" Wally asked finally looking back up, but she was already gone.

Wally looked around but she was nowhere to be seen, the red head shivered that was just creepy. She as Wally now knew her as Cheshire, just disappeared without a sound she could even give Dick a run for his money and when it came to ninja stuff Dick was scary good. The sound of the end of school bell and the scuffle of students trying to get out of class as quickly as possible not wanting to waste a second of their weekend made Wally's bad mood lighten a little. Now all he had to do was wait maybe a few minutes longer til a herd of football players came up from the field so he could talk to Conner. Like Wally predicted it only took the football players a few minutes to come around to the locker room. Conner seemed to notice the red head instantly and walked right up to him.

"Hey." Wally said once the other boy made it over.

Conner ran a hand through his messy black hair before replying, which Wally wasn't about to admit was _totally sexy_... Well not out loud at least.

"Hey, I'll be a second I just have to change."

"Ok." Wally said waving him off dismissively.

It didn't take long for Conner to get changed and come back out to the red head still waiting.

"Took you long enough." Wally said standing up from the table.

Conner frowned "So are we going to-"

Conner was cut off by the obnoxious ringing of Wally's cell phone. The redhead dug in his pocket pulling out the device and quickly answered, flashing the other boy an apologetic smile as he walked to stand a few feet away to get some privacy while he was on the phone.

"Hey, Aunt Iris."

"Hey sweetie, listen I'm going to be home late today. Will you be ok home alone until I get there?" she said.

"Yes Aunt Iris, I'm a big boy I can handle staying home alone." I say jokingly into the phone.

She laughed "Ok Wally."

"Now Uncle Barry, he's the one you need to worry about." Wally couldn't help teasing his uncle. "Oh hey, Aunt Iris can I have a friend over."

Iris only chuckled "Wally you know Dick is like family and is always aloud-"

"It's not Dick," Wally cut her off.

"Oh, who is it?" she asked curiously.

Wally shifted a gaze at the other boy waiting patiently on a table then bit his bottom lip nervously "Uhm, his name is Conner you don't know him."

There was a silent pause before Aunt Iris spoke again "Hmm... you know how I feel about you having people I don't know over the house Wally." she said in a serious tone of voice.

"I know, but it's for a Chemistry project that we both have and we thought it would be easier if we worked together." Wally explained hoping he could change her mind about saying no.

"Ok, he can come over..." She started and Wally was about to celebrate until she spoke again "But there better be no funny business Wallace West or you'll in serious trouble when I get home." his aunt threatened.

"Ok Aunt Iris, you have my word there will be no funny business." Wally said with a triumphant smile.

"Ok, I'll let you go so you can do your science stuff, bye sweetie." Aunt Iris said ending the conversation.

"Bye see you when you get home." Wally said before hanging up the phone.

Wally fist pumped the air and started to do a little happy/ I'm awesome dance. Not paying attention the other boy, who was looking at Wally trying not to laugh. The red head was brought back to reality when Conner cleared his throat. Wally looked up to see Conner staring at him with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Hey, uhm so you can come over." Wally said laughing awkwardly.

Conner shrugged "Cool."

"Ok?" Wally asked more than said as he followed Conner out to the parking lot "So... where are we walking?" he asked curiously.

"To my car so I can drive us to your house." Conner said pointing to a nice black muscle car.

Once they got closer Wally could tell it was a '69 Camaro, the paint job was a bit faded but it was still pretty cool, especially since you don't see old cars like this often. Conner got in before unlocking the passenger door from the inside so Wally could get in as well.

"Sorry, you have to do everything yourself in this car." Conner apologized as he started the car.

Wally shrugged noncommittally "Nah, it's cool, no big deal."

They then took off out of the school parking lot. "So... which way to your house?" Conner asked glancing at the red head then back to the road.

"Oh uh turn left then go down for a few streets then turn left again." Wally instructed

Conner did as he was told, the rest of the car ride to Wally's house was spent in silence with Wally occasionally telling Conner which way to go. The car stopped on the curb in front of Wally's house and Conner put the car in park. The red head squirmed in his seat at the awkward silence. That is until Conner broke it with more awkwardness.

"So uh, this is your house?" he asked looking towards the simple two story home.

Wally nodded "Yeah," then pointed at the house. "So lets get out so we can do our project."

Conner just nodded as they both gathered their things and got out of the car. Wally could see Conner looking on in something akin to silent awe as they headed towards the front door.

"You have a nice house." Conner mumbled when they made it inside.

Wally gazed over at him with a small smile "Thanks."

Wally led them straight to the living room before dumping his things next to the couch, Conner followed Wally's lead as he set his bag on the couch. Then he was sitting down and taking out his science work.

"Hey uh, you hungry? 'Cause I'm about to grab a soda or something." Wally offered trying to be a good host already halfway to the kitchen.

"Uh sure." Came Conner's reply.

"Sure what?" Wally asked, confused by the vague response.

The raven haired boy finally looked up from his work with a thoughtful expression "Please...?" he asked unsure of himself.

'Seriously?' Wally thought with a snort of laughter.

"No, what do you want?" he laughed out finding the other boy's confusion entertaining.

Conner blushed at that,which was admittedly adorable to Wally as he watched the other boy squirm under his gaze.

Wally smirked 'This so has to be some form of poetic justice or something.'

"A soda is cool." Conner said turning away from the red head.

Wally shook his head with an amused smile still on his face as he made his way back to the living room. Wally set the drinks down on the coffee table before sitting next to the other teen.

Wally turned to face the other boy "So what do you need help with?" he asked leaning over a little bit so he could see Conner's paper better.

Wally watched Conner out of the corner of his eye. Well, it was more like admiring from a semi close distance. He watched as his brow wrinkled in thought as this adorably confused expression made onto his features. Oh god Wally wanted to kiss him again.

'Hmm... I wonder...' Wally's thought cut off halfway as a mischievous smirk slowly appeared on his lips.

Conner finally turned to face Wally, not knowing how close they were until he was staring into bright green eyes "Uh... uhm."

"Mhmm." was Wally's only reply before leaning closer to Conner.

Conner swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing slowly as his eye flickered to Wally's lips then back up. His eyes dark with want. This only encouraged Wally to press himself further up against the other teen. With that Conner's resolve broke and Wally was soon pressed against the other side of the couch with Conner's lips attached to his own in a heated kiss, the red head's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back. Wally moaned when Conner bit at his bottom lip, he took that as his opportunity to slide his tongue in Wally's mouth. The kiss becoming sloppy and wet as their tongues battled for dominance. Wally spread his legs letting Conner fit more comfortably between them. The red head closed his mouth around the other boys tongue sucking slowly making him moan in what Wally assumed was want because Conner was now gripping his inner thighs surprisingly gently. Conner pulled Wally flush against him, now placing soft kisses down his neck. He moved the collar of Wally's shirt to bite down where his neck and shoulder met. Wally let out a loud moan in a mix of pain and pleasure when he felt teeth dig into his skin possessively. Wally never knew why, but being bitten especially on his neck was _such_ a turn on. Wally rolled his hip up into Conner's, who groaned in response his grip on Wally's thighs tightening as he latched his lips back onto the red head's neck sucking and licking the bite mark. Wally was about to pull Conner back in for another kiss when some unseen force pulled him away. Wally opened his eyes to see his uncle choking the other boy. Wally jumped to his feet, now completely sober from his lust filled haze.

"Uncle Barry, get off of him you're going to kill him!" Wally screamed in horror and panic.

All he got was a barely contained snarl as the older man tightened his vice grip on Conner's neck. Wally grabbed his uncle's wrist trying to pry his hands from around the other boy's neck, who was also turning blue from lack of oxygen.

'Notgoodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood!' Wally thought in panic.

He finally got Barry's hands from around Conner's neck with an exceptionally vicious tug. Conner dropped to the floor gasping for breath, Wally felt some of his panic melt away when color somewhat returned to his once pale blue face.

He dropped to the floor next to Conner. "Are you ok?" he asked in worry.

"Fine." Conner rasped rubbing his sore neck.

Conner was swiftly yanked to his feet by the blond man, Wally stood as well scared his uncle might try to kill his somewhat love interest again. Thankfully, the only thing he did was glare darkly at the raven haired boy.

"Get out of my house." Uncle Barry growled menacingly at Conner.

Conner didn't have to be told twice before he paled a ghostly white, gathered his stuff and was out the door in record time. But not before sending Wally a fleeting look as if he would never see the red head again, that made Wally's heart skip a beat. He wanted nothing more than to run after him like some love sick teenage girl and finish where they left off. Wally was brought back to the harsh reality when his uncle rounded on him with a stern look.

"Go to your room you're grounded."

"Wha- why?!" Wally exclaimed incredulously.

His uncle growled "Now or you won't be allowed out of the house until you go to college!"

"Fine!" Wally huffed angrily as he stomped up the stairs.

'Figures, when I actually get something I want it gets taken away.' Wally thought bitterly as he slammed his bedroom door and threw himself on his bed. This weekend was going to be soo disastrous.

Extra on the dis.

Ok, soo... maybe Wally wasn't the best at taking advice. He was currently in class not really paying attention too deep in thought. So it had been a few days since Dick had advised him to talk to Conner, but instead of actually doing that, he didn't. Wally had spent a better part of those few days that they were at school avoiding Conner, but somehow he always managed to run into the raven haired teen. Like yesterday Wally was walking through the hall from the bathroom, paying close attention to where he was going, even going as far as taking that one hallway no one ever walked through. But some how Wally ran smack dab into something hard. Wally thought it was a wall until he could feel warmth radiating from it. He pushed away from whatever or whoever was blocking his path to see Conner standing there staring at him with concern.

"Sorry." Conner mumbled.

Wally tensed when he heard that voice, that deep melodic voice. Then looked up to see those piercing ice blue eyes that now plagued his dreams gazing down at him. The red head had no clue what to do. He sat there for a few seconds just silently staring up at the larger boy.

"Wally, are you ok?" Conner's voice snapped Wally out of his trance.

Wally shook his head free of his thoughts and awkwardly walked away without saying anything to the other teen. Now he was currently in class too deep in thought to realize he was being called on by the teacher.

He _really_ needed to stop zoning out in class...

"Mr West!" the teacher announced finally getting the red headed boy's attention, "Would you mind coming down from space and paying attention."

"Huh?" Wally asked still only half paying attention.

The teacher sighed out in irritation "Just answer the problem on the board Wallace."

The red head frowned "It's Wally."

He hated his full name it was embarrassing and the worst part about his full name was his middle name Rudolph. Who knowingly names their kid Rudolph? Anyways, that didn't matter right now because he was now standing in front of the board staring at a particularly hard math problem. Sighing Wally quietly finished the math problem, as he put the dry-erase marker away the bell rang. Wally happily gathered his things and left the class room. He had barely turned the corner into another hallway when Dick came up out of nowhere to stand in front of him. This almost made Wally crash right into his best friend. Wally stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at Dick who just gave a sheepish look in return.

"What the hell, dude?" Wally huffed in annoyance.

Dick shrugged "Sorry, didn't mean to."

Wally smiled and shook his head unable to stay mad at the younger boy "Whatever dude, what are you doing here though isn't your class on the other side of the school?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but that teacher loves me plus I'm already ahead in that class." Dick said dismissively as they fell into step making their way to Wally's next class on the second story.

(A/N: Ok before you say what?! What is this blasphemy! My high school was an outdoor campus and actually had 3 stories so I think it's ok if I make there school 2 stories high, ok on with the story! :D)

"Oh..." Wally couldn't really deny him that, Dick was a bit of a genius.

"So have you talked to him yet?" Asked Dick

Wally sighed "No, not yet."

It was obvious to Wally that he wasn't going to get out of this conversation any time soon so he sat on one of the many benches in the hallway, Dick sat next to him.

Dick let a frown settle onto his face "Why not dude?"

Wally shifted uncomfortably in his seat under the younger teen's gaze "I tried when he came over my house on Friday."

First Dick looked shocked then he just got this look of disappointment. "So... he was at your house," the younger boy paused looking at him as if waiting for Wally to tell him he was right.

Wally nodded "Yeah, why?"

Dick gave him an incredulous look like the redhead was speaking gibberish or something. "And you couldn't talk to him about how you feel about him."

Wally was hoping his best friend couldn't see him blushing right now, but that was an impossible dream, especially considering the fact that they were sitting outside in the hallway and it was bright outside.

"We, uh... kind of got side tracked." he said rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

Dick merely rose an elegant black eyebrow "You can make out with the guy, but you can't talk to him." the shorter boy only shook his head.

Wally frowned "We didn't make out."

The red head blushed deeper, he hated how his best friend just knew things, like how him and Conner did in fact make out. Not much work got done that day.

Not much at all...

"How'd you...?" Wally knew by now there was no use in it, but he asked anyway.

Dick smirked "Me and Zee get side tracked a lot too."

Wally smiled at his best friend "You finally got together!" he exclaimed happily.

Dick just shook his head in amusement and smiled.

"Well it's been nice talking to you, but I have to get to class." Wally said as he got up off the bench, his friend standing up as well.

Dick smirked at the red head "Don't think you're getting out of this conversation that easily Wally."

"Ugh fine, mom! We'll talk about it after class, unlike you I actually have to get there on time.

"Alright see ya Wall-man." Dick joked as he headed towards his own class.

As Wally headed towards his class as well he couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be a very... eventful... week.

* * *

Alright there you have it chapter four hope you liked it! Read and review! :)


End file.
